Questions et Regards pour tomber amoureux?
by Paiw
Summary: Résumé : Et si Jane et Lisbon franchissent la ligne grâce à un test pour tomber amoureux ?


**Questions et Regards pour tomber amoureux?**

 _Résumé :_ Et si Jane et Lisbon franchissent la ligne grâce à un test pour tomber amoureux ?

* * *

 **Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ma toute première OS qui parlera du couple Jisbon (Jane et Lisbon de The Mentalist) Je suis raide dingue de ce couple *-* ! C'est la première fois que j'écris, alors tout conseil bon où mauvais m'aidera à m'améliorer ! Cet os parle d'un test pour tomber amoureux. Ce test existe réellement sous le nom de '36 questions pour tomber amoureux', il est très connue en Amérique. J'ai modifié plusieurs parties de ce test. Dans mon OS il y a seulement 12 questions, dans le vrai test, il y en a 36. J'ai dû en supprimée car certaines questions ne me plaisaient pas et d'autres ne collaient pas avec les personnages Jane et Lisbon.

 _ **Rating** __**:**_ K

 ** _D_ _isclamer_** _:_ The Mentalist ne m'appartient pas malheureusement ! Et les personnages non plus.

 **Mini Spoil sur l'épisode 1x04.**

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser en avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai personne pour corriger mes écrits excepté mon dictionnaire et mes Bescherelle de conjugaison et de grammaire.

Bonne lecture,

Paiw

* * *

Il était bientôt minuit lorsque l'agent Teresa Lisbon sortait de son bureau pour aller rejoindre son consultant qui était confortablement assis sur son fameux canapé marron un magazine à la main. Il était tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il ne s'aperçut de la présence de sa coéquipière que lorsque celle-ci s'assied à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? demanda Lisbon

\- Oh ! Un article vraiment intéressant sur une étude qui prouve qu'il est possible de tomber amoureux en seulement 45 minutes.

Intriguée et curieuse, elle lui demanda de développer. Un sourire plaqué au visage, Jane lui expliqua :

\- D'après le psychologue Arthur Aron, il est possible que deux inconnus tombent amoureux s'ils se posent chacun 6 questions précises et s'ils se regardent 4 minutes dans le blanc des yeux en silence.

\- Ce sont des conneries, c'est impossible, répondit la jeune femme en riant.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Jane d'un air faussement surpris.

\- Voyons Jane, on ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une personne avec seulement des questions et un regard dans les yeux pendant quatre minutes.

\- Je ne suis pas du même avis que vous, je suis certain que sa marche.

\- Mon Dieu ! Je n'y crois pas, Monsieur-je-ne-crois-en-rien croit en une étude totalement bidon sur l'amour. Quand je vais annoncer ça aux autres... dit-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Faisons le test, posons-nous les questions qui se trouvent sur ce magazine, regardons-nous dans le blanc des yeux durant quatre minutes et nous verrons qui a raison ! répondit son coéquipier en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Quoi... Vous êtes sérieux ?! demanda-t-elle surprise.

Lisbon scruta le visage de son partenaire pour voir si celui-ci était réellement sérieux. Ne trouvant aucun signe de plaisanterie, elle sentit une soudaine chaleur apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Non ! Non et non ! Il n'est pas question que je fasse ce test et encore moins avec vous ! répondit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Pourquoi ? Auriez-vous peur agent Lisbon ? la questionna Jane avec un sourire charmeur tout en se rapprochant de Teresa.

\- N-Non bien sûr que non ! C'est juste une perte de temps, lança la jeune femme tout en reculant légèrement gênée par la proximité de leurs visages.

\- Peureuse...murmura son horrible consultant d'une voix moqueuse. Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir.

Bien sûr, qu'elle avait peur, comment aillait-elle faire pour que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme restent bien enfoui au fond de son cœur. Ce test allait sûrement tout faire basculer mais elle ne pouvait se permettre que sa fierté en prenne un coup. Maudite fierté. Tans pis elle allait prendre le risque !

Décidée, elle ferma les yeux un instant tout en soupirant pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard pour les planter dans ceux de Jane.

\- Très bien ! Donnez-moi ces questions ! Je commence !

Jane les lui donna, un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Il savait très bien que Teresa accepterait, elle ne refuserait jamais un défi.

\- Première question : si vous pouviez inviter n'importe qui dans le monde à dîner, qui choisiriez-vous ?

\- Je vous inviterai-vous, comme ça je pourrais à nouveau vous voir en robe, dit-il avec une expression rêveuse sur le visage.

\- Oui et bien ne rêvez pas trop non plus ! répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel les joues légèrement rougies. À vous !

\- À quoi ressemblerait une journée "parfaite" pour vous ?

\- C'est simple ! Une journée sans vous dans mes pattes ! lança-t-elle comme si c'était évident ce qui fit sourire Jane.

\- À mon tour...Quand avez-vous chanté pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hum... La dernière fois que j'ai chanté c'était lorsque je cherchais le code pour ouvrir la chambre forte où était le corps inerte de Jason Sands. Je chantais "vogue et vire mon navire".(*)

\- Effectivement je m'en souviens ! Vous avez flirté avec la veuve durant toute l'enquête, répondit Lisbon agacée.

\- Voyons Lisbon ! C'était juste un pari avec Rigsby ! Enfin bref continuons. Si une boule de cristal pouvait vous révéler la vérité sur vous, votre vie, votre futur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, que voudriez-vous savoir?

Lisbon prit le temps de réfléchir puis déclara :

\- Eh bien je voudrais savoir si dans quelques années, notre équipe sera toujours réunie et toujours aussi soudée.

Le consultant sourit à cette réponse, l'équipe comptait beaucoup pour elle, pour lui aussi bien sûr mais pas autant que Lisbon. Après quelques secondes de silence la jeune femme reprit la parole :

\- Bon à mon tour ! Envers qui vous sentez-vous le plus reconnaissant dans votre vie ?

\- Vous répondit-il instantanément la regardant dans les yeux. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour m'avoir sauvé, grâce à vous j'arrive à vivre plus facilement avec mes démons, je suis heureux grâce à vous.

Il n'y avait aucun soupçon d'hésitation dans sa voix. L'agent sentit une chaleur l'envahir, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi sinon elle allait craquer.

\- Je suis contente de pouvoir vous aidez dit-elle en évitant son regarde légèrement gêné. À vous !

Jane qui n'avait pas lâché sa partenaire des yeux reporta son regard sur la prochaine question. Il se racla la gorge et la lit :

\- Qu'elle est la plus grande réussite de votre vie .

\- Eh bien... Je dirais que c'est celle d'avoir réussi à bien élever mes frères malgré les conditions difficiles, murmura Teresa le visage triste.

\- Je suis d'accord, vous avez fait du bon travaille vos frères sont des gens bien tout comme vous !

La jeune femme releva son regard vers son consultant avec un sourire reconnaissant. Il avait vraiment les mots pour réconforter les gens.

\- Bon reprenons, quel est votre plus beau souvenir ?

\- La naissance de ma fille répondit-il mélancoliquement.

Teresa hocha la tête. Ne voulant pas penser à ses souvenirs douloureux, Jane passa à la question suivante :

\- Quel est votre pire souvenir ? Hum...Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de répondre à cette question.

Évidemment Jane savait très bien que le pire souvenir de sa patronne était la mort de sa mère. Il ne voulait pas que son amie plonge à nouveau dans ses douloureux souvenirs.

Lisbon hocha la tête et retiens ses larmes.

\- Posez la question suivante, murmura l'homme à coté d'elle.

\- Dites à votre partenaire ce que vous aimez chez lui, soyez honnête; en disant des choses que vous ne diriez à personne d'autre.

\- J'aime tout chez vous, votre petite taille et votre mauvais caractère (regard noir de sa partenaire), vos cheveux, vos beaux yeux verts et votre gentillesse. Mais ce que j'aime le plus dit-il d'une voix enjôleuse, ce sont vos magnifiques lèvres.

L'agent le regarda avec surprise, elle avait les joues cramoisies.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi Jane ce n'est pas drôle ! lança-t-elle en lui frappant doucement l'épaule. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

\- Je ne me moque pas de vous, entendit-elle tout bas. Elle ne releva pas.

À vous, annonça-t-elle.

\- Racontez à votre partenaire un moment embarrassant de votre vie.

\- Oh non ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois répondre à cette question... Je veux bien y répondre mais je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi compris ?! dit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux noirs qui pourraient lancer des éclaires.

\- Promis ! répondit son ami en croisant les doigts dans son dos.

\- Bien... Je devais avoir 14 ans, je faisais du roller avec mes frères et leurs amis. Nous voulions descendre une longue pente chacun notre tour. Tommy m'avait informé que je devais freiner avant d'arriver en bas de la pente car un camion bloquait le passage. Évidemment j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête et lorsque c'était mon tour je n'ai pas freiné, je me suis cogné contre le camion et je me suis retrouvée par terre. Je n'ai pas été blesser, mais mes frères et leurs amis étaient mort de rire ! Ils m'ont taquiné avec cette histoire durant des semaines? La honte totale !

Jane ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant Lisbon se cogner contre un camion. Contre toute attente Teresa ria avec lui.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, dit Patrick en souriant.

\- Rhô ça va...ronchonna légèrement la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de sourire.

Lisbon passa à la question suivante :

\- si vous deviez mourir ce soir sans l'opportunité de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, que regretteriez-vous le plus de ne pas avoir dit?

\- Je regretterais de ne pas vous avoir dit combien je tiens à vous et de ne pas vous avoir remercié pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, dit le consultant d'une voix douce.

Teresa lui sourit et le regarda dans les yeux. S'ensuivit d'une discussion muette. Lisbon rompu le contact la première pour regarder le sol et se concentrer pour ne pas rougir.

\- Bon dernière question, dit Jane en regardant la feuille. De tous les gens que vous connaissez qu'elles morts vous toucherez le plus et pourquoi?

\- La mort de mes frères, de Van Pelt, de Cho et de Rigsby car je tiens à eux et puis...dit-elle, elle lâcha un soupir.

Après un instant de silence, Lisbon repris :

\- et puis la vôtre...

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jane

Elle leva les yeux et encra les siens dans ceux de son consultant. Il la regardait avec un regard si doux quel cru y apercevoir de la tendresse et une pointe...d'Amour ? Impossible

\- Parce que... Parce que je tiens à vous... Je tiens beaucoup à vous, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure si faible qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

Jane souri. Il décida de la taquiner pour baisser la tension gênante qui venait de s'installer autour eux.

\- Vous êtes trop mignonne ! Lorsque vous menaceriez de me tuer, je ressortirai cette phrase pour vous rappeler que vous tenez à moi ! Elle sourit.

\- Bon ! Et si on commençait le test du regard . Il est déjà minuit quarante-cinq et je voudrais rentrer chez moi avant une heure trente, annonçai l'agent.

\- Bien ! Attendez je lance le chronomètre, il bipera une fois arrivé à quatre minutes. Voilà, bon vous êtes prête ? Pendant quatre minutes nous devons nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot compris ?

\- Oui oui allez !

Jane activa le chronomètre.

Cela faisait déjà une minute qu'ils se regardaient. Tout en la regardant, Jane s'était rapprochée du visage de sa supérieure. Il devait rester à peine trente centimètres avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

La tension était à son comble. Le consultant voulait l'embrasser et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur les yeux de sa coéquipière. Cela faisait des nuits qu'il rêvait de pouvoir goûter à ses lèvres et ils les avaient devant lui, en seulement un mouvement il pouvait les toucher. Il devenait fou.

De son côté Teresa remarqua le combat intérieur de Jane et compris ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle sait très bien que si cela devait arriver, elle devrait le repousser, après tous une relation entre collègues est contre le règlement du CBI non ? Mais elle sait aussi que si cela devait arriver, elle le laisserait sûrement faire car elle-même rêvait de pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de l'homme qui la rendait folle depuis des années. C'est le cœur contre la raison, mais le qu'elle remportera la victoire ?

Deux minutes et vingt-six secondes; Deux minutes et vingt-sept secondes; Deux minutes et vingt-huit secondes; Deux minutes et vingt-neuf secondes;

Les yeux de Patrick glissèrent sur les lèvres de Teresa. Il craqua.

Deux minutes et trente secondes.

Il prit le visage de Lisbon entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes en fermant les yeux. D'abord légèrement surprise, la jeune femme ferma elle aussi les yeux et répondit au baiser, il était doux et passionné. Les mains de la brune se placèrent autour du cou du blond alors que celles de celui-ci se placèrent sur la taille de la femme caressant d'un geste doux une parcelle de sa peau blanche sous son chemiser.

 _Ses lèvres ont le goût du thé pensa-t-elle... Ses lèvres ont le goût du café pensa-t-il..._

Voulant plus, Lisbon demanda l'accès de sa bouche en passant sa langue sur les lèvres du consultant. Ce dernier exécuta sa demande instantanément. Leurs langues se rejoignirent et entamèrent un ballet dansant doux et passionné provoquant une longue série de frissons de plaisir chez nos deux amants. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux, excepté l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre...

Bip-bip bip... Bip-bip bip...

En entendant ce bruit, le couple s'écartèrent reprenant leur souffle par la même occasion.

Bip-bip bip... Bip-bip bip...

Jane et Lisbon regardèrent autour d'eux cherchant d'où venait le bruit et trouvèrent à terre le chronomètre qui affichait les quatre minutes écoulées. Après avoir coupé le bruit du chronomètre, Patrick et Teresa se regardèrent d'un regard tendre, empli de désir et ils se sourirent. La brune qui avait les joues rougies par la chaleur de leurs baisers prit la parole en première :

\- bon et bien je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle en regardant Jane.

\- Je te raccompagne ! répondit-il avec un regard noir empli de désir et un sourire pleins de sous-entendu.

\- Très bien ! lança sa supérieure avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Après avoir pris leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

 _Je savais bien que ce test marchait, pensa Jane_ avec un grand sourire.

La route allait être longue...

 **FIN**

* * *

(*) Dans l'épisode 1x04, Le corps de Jason Sand est enfermé dans une chambre forte, Jane chante "Vogue et vire mon navire" en tapant le code d'accès pour ouvrir la porte de cette salle.

J'espère que mon OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît.

Paiw


End file.
